Generation of instructional design for video-based product to meet need for practical behavior management strategies of Alzheimer' s for family and non-professional caregivers. Proposed product would offer a step-by-step approach to behavior management, and also place those behaviors in the larger context of the disease process. Caregivers would not learn a single solution, but a range of potential right solutions. Information would be given in depth, specific skills would be developed to enhance effectiveness, and a sense of confidence would be gained in a particular area. Current products on the market are too general and to sophisticated for this audience. With the potential of increasing numbers of Alzheimer's patients in the future this need must be addressed. Rural areas also would benefit from this product, since no constant professional assistance is available.